Falling Out
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Ryuko and Senkestu are having a fight and only Mako can fix it! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill**

 **Chapter 1**

Mako ran through the academy with lunchbox in hand. It was lunchtime in Honnouiji Academy and Mako needed to be there on time. She burst through the door onto the rooftop where she and Ryuko always ate lunch. She sat down and got everything ready.

"I hope Ryuko's okay." Mako thought to herself. "She said to go to school without her this morning. It must be stressful for her, fighting villain after villain that Satsuki sends her way." Mako shook the sadness away from her head. "I'm sure she's fine!" Mako began eating while admiring the view that she had up here.

"Hey. Mind if I sit by you?" Ryuko's familiar voice sounded from behind.

Mako turned around excitedly. "Ryu...oooh!"

Sure enough, it was Ryuko but she was missing something important.

"Where's Senketsu?" Mako asked.

Ryuko sat down next Mako with her own lunch box. She was clad in only her blue-striped underwear and bra and her sneakers. Interestingly, there was no red on Ryuko's face or any other indicator to suggest that she was embarrassed. She did shiver slightly as if she were cold.

"Me and Senketsu had a fight last night. I really don't want to talk about it." Ryuko said as she took a bite out of her lunch.

"Oh no! This is terrible! You and Senketsu are like two peas in a pod, feathers of a wing-"

While Mako started another one of her rants, Ryuko thought about the fight she and Senketsu had.

* * *

"Stellar Wars is NOT better than Stellar Trek!" shouted Senketsu.

"Yes it is. Stellar Wars has light swords, The Dark Invader, and Doom Troopers! What does Stellar Trek have huh!?" Ryuko and Senketsu were arguing about what to watch that evening and needless to say things were not going smoothly.

"Stellar Trek has Spoon! Live Long and Survive Sucker!" Senkestu said.

"Spoon sucks!" Ryuko shouted.

"Oh yeah well Lance Groundrunner sucks!"

"No one cares about your opinion! You're just a slutty outfit!" Ryuko yelled out.

"You-You-Shadow the Hedgehog!" Senkestu shouted.

Ryuko gasped. "You take that back!"

"Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog!" Senkestu kept shouting.

"That's it! I'm not talking to you!" Ryuko turned her back on Senkestu and huffed.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you either!" Senkestu huffed. They haven't said a single word to each other since.

* * *

Ryuko pushed that memory away and finished the last of her lunch. while Mako collapsed from exhaustion, her rant just finished.

"Gotta go. See you later Mako." Ryuko left and as her scantly-clad shape disappeared into the door. Mako pondered.

"I don't know what Ryuko and Senkestu are having a fight about but I'm going to fix it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Mako went home that night, all she could think about was Ryuko and what she said about her and Senketsu fighting. She found it very sad that such close friends were arguing over something as petty as a movie franchise.

"I have to find a way to fix this!" She thought to herself. "I have to!"

As she stepped inside her house, the first thing she noticed was Ryuko and her little brother Mataro playing a video game. Ryuko, of course, was still in her underwear."

"What are you guys doing?" Mako asked.

"Playing Pong." They both said in unison. Ryuko shivered slightly.

"You look a little cold." Mako stated. "Maybe you should throw some clothes on."

"I don't have any," Ryuko answered without missing a beat.

"What about Senketsu?"

Ryuko stopped the game. "No way! Not until he admits I'm right." Ryuko went back to playing the game."

Mako nodded sadly and made her way to the bedroom. There she saw Senketsu lying there like any old piece of cloth. Since Ryuko was the only one who could talk to Senketsu, Mako couldn't communicate with him but she could more or less guess what would happen. She would try to concourse Senketsu to make up with Ryuko and he would say he wouldn't until she admitted she was wrong.

Mako nodded sadly again and went back outside.

"There's gotta be some way to get them back together." She mused. "But how?"

Suddenly, she got an idea. A very stupid idea that will probably do a lot more harm than good. But an idea all the same


End file.
